Yu Yu Hakusho Does Macbeth!
by Yiku Mitsui Briefs Jaganshi
Summary: Holy crap, I started writing again! Actually, I wrote this awhile ago, but I figured that if I post the second chapter, and people like it, I just might continue! This is Macbeth done YYH style. :] Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Yiku: Hah! I'm back!  
  
Hiei: Shouldn't you be working on that Fruits Basket fic?  
  
Yiku: I'll get to it eventually; I'm running out of ideas. It be on hiatus at the moment. So! I've devised this parody of one of Shakespeare's greatest plays!  
  
Hiei: O_O I AM NOT DEGRADING MYSELF BY SPURTING STUPID LOVE NONSENSE TO SOME WENCH FROM ANOTHER FAMILY!!  
  
Yiku: Not that play! It's Macbeth!  
  
Hiei: o_o Oh. Wait, I don't wanna do it!  
  
Yiku: You'll get to be Macbeth...  
  
Hiei: Ooh, really?  
  
Yiku: ~snicker~ Of course!  
  
Hiei: Alright, I guess that's kinda kickass.  
  
Yiku ^^ Good!  
  
Disclaimers: Togashi sama has YYH. Shakespeare has Macbeth. I have a computer.  
  
Chapter One: Macbeth!  
  
The play is set on a stage designed horribly by the cast members—  
  
Sheba: I chipped in and my part's NOT horrible!  
  
Yiku: ^^; Tis not my problem! Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?  
  
Kuwabara: Ohh! I wanna be in it!  
  
Yiku: Of course you're in it. So's Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke –  
  
Yusuke: Shaddup, Yiku!  
  
Yiku: ~silent for a moment~ Just for that, Yusuke, you're going to be Hecate.  
  
Yusuke: ~shrugs~ Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with...  
  
Yiku: Gladly!  
  
~~ Play Starts, the overly-cheerful music filling the air, sending some audience members home, their ears now stained. ~~  
  
Macbeth ( Hiei ) and his rival/friend Banquo ( Kurama ) were journeying back home from war. While they crossed a heath –  
  
Hiei: Whoa, what the hell is a heath?  
  
Kurama: Does it have anything to do with...a leafy glade?  
  
Yiku: ~shrugs~ I dunno.  
  
Kurama: Then I shall frolic...in the leafy glade.  
  
Hiei: Please don't, let's just end this.  
  
Kurama: ~sighs~ Fine.  
  
Moving on...while they crossed a heath, they were halted by three witches.  
  
Witch #1 ( Botan ): Halt!  
  
(Macbeth and Banquo keep walking)  
  
Witch #2 ( Shizuru ): We said halt, jackasses!  
  
Macbeth: ~sighs and turns around sharply~ What the hell do you want?!  
  
Witch #3 ( Keiko ): ~remembering her lines~ All hail Macbeth, Thane of Glamis!  
  
Witch #1: And all hail, Macbeth, Thane of Cawdor!  
  
Witch #2: ~grumbles~ And king hereafter...  
  
Macbeth: ~smirks~ Indeed.  
  
Banquo: ~enraged~ I demand...A SHRUBBERY!!  
  
Yiku: -_-;;; WRONG PLAY!  
  
Banquo: Ohh...umm...A PROPHECY, then!  
  
Witch #1: ~sighs shortly~ Banquo...thee shall beget kings, though ye be none! ~makes a scary witch noise~  
  
Banquo and Macbeth: ~blink~  
  
All three witches: ~throw smoke bombs down on the ground and begin to cough when they go off, tripping over each other as they try to run away~  
  
Macbeth: ~glares over at Banquo Why the hell did you get to go first?!  
  
Banquo: ~smiles satisfied~ Because I'm smart, and I get to beget kings.  
  
Macbeth: You're not begetting anybody!  
  
Suddenly, two noblemen ( Jin and Touya ) walk by from the direction of the King.  
  
Nobleman #1: Look! It's Macbeth, the rebel thane of Cawdor!  
  
Nobleman #2: ~trying to imitate Nobleman #1's natural accent~ Yes, the one who has been condemned to death!  
  
Macbeth: o.o; I think you're a bit confused...I'm a general in the King's army...  
  
Nobleman #1: Well then, I guess you're screwed. See ya later!  
  
The two nobleman continue into the woods, leaving Macbeth and Banquo a bit dumbfounded.  
  
Banquo: Uh...wasn't that part of the prophecy...?  
  
Macbeth: Hn, only a fool would believe something like that, Banquo.  
  
Banquo: ~sad face~ Whatever...  
  
The next day, an announcement was made that King Duncan had advanced his son, Malcolm, to the throne as Prince of Cumberland. Macbeth and Banquo were present.  
  
Macbeth: ~hopping up and down~ Dammit, I can't see!  
  
Banquo: Shall I get you a box, then?  
  
Macbeth: ~glares at him~  
  
Yiku: ~snickers~  
  
Macbeth: Shaddup, it's not that funny! Damn...  
  
Banquo: ~thinking a bit~ Say...doesn't that tie into the prophecy...?  
  
Macbeth: Yes, now that you mention it. You know what this means?  
  
Banquo: That we're both fools?  
  
Macbeth: No, no, no, it means that we have an open shot at killing the King.  
  
Banquo: Oh, but why would we want to do that?  
  
Macbeth: Because! Don't you want to rule Scotland?!  
  
Banquo: Hmm...not really, but killing someone would be fun! ^^  
  
Macbeth: Yes, yes, whatever. Then, I shall be King of Scotland.  
  
Banquo: Whoo!  
  
Yiku: Shh! Kurama, they weren't enthused by death back then!  
  
Banquo: Well, how would you know? Were you there?  
  
Yiku: No, but-  
  
Banquo: Shh, I'm acting!  
  
Later that night, Macbeth and his wife-  
  
Hiei: Gahh! I have to have a wife?!  
  
Yiku: Yes you do! Don't blame me for Shakespeare's ideas!!  
  
Hiei: ~sighs~ Who does it have to be...?  
  
Anyway, later that night, Macbeth and his wife sat in the dining hall, when...  
  
Macbeth: ~suddenly sets his fork down~ I have an idea.  
  
Lady Macbeth (Botan): What?  
  
Macbeth: What say we invite the King and his two sons here for dinner?  
  
Lady Macbeth: That sounds unlike you, why?  
  
Macbeth: ~duh face~ So I can kill Duncan, then kill his sons, so I can be King.  
  
Lady Macbeth: ~pounds the table~ Yes! I totally agree!  
  
Macbeth: ~a bit worried about Botan's drama~ That's...good. Then, we shall invite them next week!  
  
~~End Act I~~  
  
Okay, I had to stop there, cuz it's a good place to stop at.  
  
Anyway, gimme some feedback, and if anyone else notices if I've interpreted Macbeth wrong, lemme know, so I can correct it before it gets worse!  
  
Thanks guys! 


	2. ChapterAct II

Yiku: …Yes….I have returned! And I've rekindled my will to write this style of Macbeth, my favourite Shakespearean play!

Hiei: No! I shan't partake in such nonsense agai—(cut off by Yiku holding out a bowl of sweet snow temptingly) Mmmmmmm….Never!

Kurama: Can I be someone BESIDES Banquo?

Yiku: No character changes!

Stage Manager: (walks in) You guys are on in five.All: …Five what?

SM: …SECONDS, ASSHOLES! (runs)

Yiku: Well, fuck. Get your asses out there!

Botan: But I'm not done with my dress!

Yiku: Then go out there half-naked!

Hiei: OOOOOO:D!

Sheba: I didn't think that this was THAT type of fic, Yiku.

Yiku: …Shut the fuck up.

Disclaimers: All that I own is myself…and I'm not even entirely sure about that. Enjoy.

Act II (Bite me, this is MY version.)

Duncan (played by Koenma), his sons Malcolm and Donalbain—

(Backstage Voices) But I can't go out there!!

BSV 2: I have to go pee!

Yiku: Hold it in for a few minutes!!

BSV 2: But YIKU!!! I HAVE TO GO ---

Yiku: (kicks them both out onto the stage)Ahem…Malcolm (GameMaster) and Donalbain (Rinku), Banquo (Kurama), Lennox (Ani Toguro), Macduff (Kuwabara) and two other dudes arrive at Macbeth's palace.

All: (look up…)

Duncan: Well, the view's nice.

Malcolm: Something smells bad, Dad.

Banquo: (waves a hand) You learn to get used to it. That's just a result of his brooding.

All others: Uh-huh…

(INSIDE)

Macbeth and his wife are watching from within a castle window.

Lady Macbeth: Sweet, they're here! I'll lead them in! (runs off, tripping over her gown and falling down the long spiral staircase, and shouts "I'm okay!" before reaching outside)

Macbeth: (alone inside, watches the encounter between Duncan and his wife, and rolls his eyes) Look at them…the fools…they have no idea that their precious king will soon be DEAD!! Ahahaha!

Yiku: (offstage, throws a book at Hiei's head) THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE, JACKASS!

Macbeth: (irritated sigh, rubbing his head and saying the following under his breath) The sooner this murder is done with, the better…I can't have this trying my soul any longer…Fucking karma would take over and it'd haunt me for the rest of my days…

Lady Macbeth: (returns, quite happy with herself) Well, dinner's almost ready. No one suspects a thing. (notices Macbeth) What's up with you?

Macbeth: (sighs) People are going to hate me after this.

Lady Macbeth: (eye twitching) Were you drunk when you wanted to do this? Are you a man or not?

Macbeth:Shut up…

Lady Macbeth: I knew it! You're not a man at all! HIEI'S A COWARD—(cut off by a very menacing glare from Hiei) I mean…Duncan is in our power now, we've nothing to fear.

Macbeth: But what if we fuck up?!

Lady Macbeth: We're not going to fuck up! Now stop being such a pussy!

Macbeth: …Damn you.

Lady Macbeth: Good. Now get your ass to dinner.

(END ACT II)

Yiku: (claps) Brilliant, guys, you've just DISHONORED SHAKESPEARE'S MEMORY!

Hiei: (throws off his crown-thing) Well fuck this, I never wanted to do this dumb thing anyway!

Kurama: Awww, I only had one line! And isn't it ironic that GameMaster is playing my son? After I killed him?!

Yiku: It keeps 'em coming back.

Hiei: (under her breath) If anyone even reads this...

STAY TUNED!!


End file.
